Comatose
by houseslytherinS.S
Summary: Harry gets into a coma after the war will he wake up lets see and find out...


**Comatose **

**A Harry Potter Story **

**Harry Potter characters belong to our beloved J. and her incredible books I also do not make money off of these stories that I write I do them for fun so I hope you enjoy this story **

**Well It's been two weeks since the war and it was harry who stood his ground but he used so much energy he slipped into a coma after he had defeated Voldemort now he is in his hospital bed at 's while his beloved is next to him which is Draco Malfoy, Draco prayed that harry will wake up sometime and that they didn't have to kill harry to put him at rest and stop fighting for his life so he won't have to feel pain but Draco refused to that offer when they told him he was certain that his beloved would wake up and hold him until he felt like crying for joy.**

**In Harry's dream while in the coma **

**Harry was walking in a hall full of paintings and stopped as he saw Dumbledore smiling at him with his shining blue eyes that would twinkle like if he stole a cookie or knew a huge secret as harry was looking at him at shock that he was seeing this he closed his eyes and made sure he wasn't seeing stuff but when he opened his eyes sure enough Dumbledore was staring at him kindly in a grandfatherly way so he ran to Dumbledore and gave him a big hug as he missed him since after his death in the Astronomy Tower he said "I missed you Professor Dumbledore" he looked up to find Dumbledore staring down smiling at him in a way to show that he missed him too Dumbledore said this "Harry do you know that you are in a coma" Harry looked at him disbelievingly "No, I am not" Dumbledore smiled sadly and said "Yes harry my boy you are most definitely in a coma, tell me harry what do you remember" Harry" Well I remember fighting off Voldemort then passing out afterwards" Dumbledore" Yes my boy you are in a coma" Harry gasped "So where is my body then if I am in a coma" Dumbledore said" In 's harry" Harry released the breath he'd been holding and not realizing it then to harry utter shock he thought 'What about Draco' Harry asked "Sir where is Draco" Dumbledore frowned at this and told harry he had no clue then harry started worrying Dumbledore sensed this "Harry you have to calm down" Harry said sadly "But I don't want to leave him" then started crying **

**Draco's POV**

**I'm here with harry hoping he would wake up, I'm also holding his hand then I felt it and saw it Harry had put his hand tighter in my hand then I saw his face in utter shock that he squeezed my hand but that's not all I see tears coming down his cheeks his beautiful rosy cheeks now I know there is lots of hope that he is waking soon. **

**Back to Harry & Dumbledore**

**Harry feels warmth somewhere so he asks Dumbledore "Sir why is there warmth in my hand I could feel it and it feels soft and warm" Dumbledore smiled brightly and said "Harry I think you are going to go now as in wake up when I count to three you will blink your eyes afterwards okay" Harry nodded as Dumbledore said one harry blinked and right after the last blink he felt his eyes go blurry until he focused them and saw his glasses next to his bed then put them on and found Draco sound asleep with his hand in his then smiled and woke Draco up**

**Draco's POV **

**I went to sleep I was tired after staying up late nights with harry to see if he would wake then I felt something shake me gently I fluttered my eyes open to see harry smiling at me then I stood up and hugged harry with all my strength until I heard ' I can't breathe draco'**

**Normal POV**

**Harry started smiling big then told draco he couldn't breathe and when Draco let go, Draco kissed him like he hasn't seen him in ages Harry responded and kissed him deeply and passionately then they pulled away Draco sat next to him and he told harry this "Harry I'm so glad you woke up I missed you harry I really have and Harry" Harry" Yes Draco" Draco" I Love you Harry" Harry gasped at this never heard Say it before to him and kissed him then pulled away putting his forehead with Draco's telling him" I love you too Draco with my whole heart" Draco and Harry smiled going to sleep in each others arms glad that they were together again.**

**If you like the story please review thanks **


End file.
